The present disclosure relates to a sensor device, an input device, and an electronic apparatus capable of electrostatically detecting an input operation.
For example there is known a sensor device for an electronic apparatus including a capacitive element. When an operating member inputs an operation on an operation input surface, the sensor device is capable of detecting the operated position and the pressing force (for example see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-170659).